Drops of Jupiter
by WithGraceWeFall
Summary: Things change when Sakura watches the world crumble from beneath her. 'This time around, I'll do things right. This time, I'll be the strong one.'


The votes have it. Full-story it is! :) The next chapter will be up soon!

.

**- Prologue -**

.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair_

I used to think I was the useless one on the team.

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change_

I cried over Sasuke-kun when he left, and begged Naruto to bring him back for me.

_Since the return of her stay on the moon_

_She listen's like spring and she talks like June_

I let Naruto and Sasuke-kun fight, and never did a damned thing about it.

_But tell me,_

_Did you sail across the sun_

But the skys opened up, and I saw my strength.

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights are faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

I saw Tsunade-sama's and Shizune-chan's grave.

_Tell me_

_Did you fall for a shooting star_

I saved Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

I watched them start a new journey together.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way throught the constellation_

I followed them in pride, stood behind them as we were announced the new Sennin.

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow_

I laughed and I smiled as Naruto became Hokage.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

Let go of my old crush, and watched Sasuke-kun rebuild his clan with another woman.

_Plain 'ol Jane_

_Told a story 'bout a man who was to afraid to fly so he never did land_

I was the bridesmaid for Ino-pig and Hinata-chan's weddings.

_But tell me_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

I watched as the world burned to the ground, as years later Uchiha Madara fufilled his destiny.

_Did you finally get the chance to_

_Dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

I stood at Kakashi-sensei's grave and cried, believing I was weak and useless.

_Tell me_

_Did Venus blow your mind_

Sasuke-kun and Naruto fought, again; When Sasuke-kun betrayed us, again.

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

I fought and killed Uchiha Madara, and he smiled in death as he realized his revenge was wrong.

_Can you imagine no_

_Love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

I watched my friends fall to the ground in death, without regret.

_Your best friend always sticking up for you_

_Even when I know you're wrong_

Sasuke-kun and Naruto fell together, in death.

_Can you imagine no_

_First dance, freeze-dried romance_

I watched as Naruto spoke his final words, "I finally beat you, Teme."

_Five hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had and me_

I watched as Sasuke-kun smiled a true smile and replied, "Dobe."

_But tell me_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet_

I stood at their graves, the last living Sennin in the world.

_Did you finally get the chance to_

_Dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

And then I saw everyone.

_Tell me_

_Did you sail across the sun_

They smiled to me, all proud, their spirits crowding me.

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights are faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

Naruto grinned, and Sasuke-kun smirked, both shaking their heads at me as I cried.

_Tell me_

_Did you fall for a shooting star_

"There's a reason you survived, and we didn't," Sasuke-kun said. I held my breath, held in the tears.

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself_

"You were always the strongest, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned, "Dattebayo."

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

They all walked towards me, pressing their hands on my head, smiling.

_And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star?_

There was a blinding light, and this world faded. I heard the voices, "Next time, we'll be the ones catching up to you."

_And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there._

I opened my eyes and I was in my room, twelve years old. This time around, I'll do things right. I smiled widely and ran out the front door, towards the Academy. Towards the day where my life changed. Towards Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

_It's time I start my own Journey, _I opened the Academy doors, _This time, I'll be the strong one._

I breathed.


End file.
